OS Regrets
by Mini-pan
Summary: Histoire du point de vue de Lisbon. Du Jisbon assez sombre.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site. Fan du Mentalist, je vous propose aujourd'hui une première fiction sur cette série, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Il s'agit de Jisbon assez sombre.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Amicalement Mini. **

**P.S : j'en profite pour remercier tous les autres auteurs de Fanfiction Mentalist qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire à mon tour.

* * *

**

**REGRETS**

_Lui et moi... Une histoire compliquée._

Je soupirais, j'étais encore au bureau malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée et mes pensées commençaient à divaguer sérieusement. Je posais de nouveau mon regard perdu quelques instants plus tôt dans la contemplation d'un canapé en cuir brun sur mon ordinateur : « Il est alors paru évident aux yeux de tous que M. Jack était coupa... ».

« Coupable. » finis-je.

Aux yeux de tous. Un nouveau mensonge... Cela avait été évident pour Jane, mais vu ce qui avait suivi, je ne pouvais pas le présenter comme cela. Nouveau soupire. Travailler avec un homme comme lui était éprouvant, tout d'abord à cause de ses méthodes anti conventionnelles qui engendraient une vague de plaintes plus ou moins graves à chaque fin de mission, mais surtout parce qu'il faisait tout pour vous déstabiliser...

Mes pensées se perdirent à nouveau...

_Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi Lisbon, j'ai besoin que vous le sachiez... Pour moi c'était évident, mais lorsque j'aurai John le Rouge, je le ferai mourir lentement, comme ce qu'il a fait subir à ma femme et mon enfant... Je serai toujours là pour vous sauver Lisbon que vous le vouliez ou non... Vous voulez que je vous hypnotise ?... Oh aller Lisbon, imaginez que je suis ce mec méchant et glacial que vous vénériez comme un dieu mais à qui vous n'avez jamais osé parler... Ces émeraudes vont très bien avec vos yeux... Vous deviez attendre que John le Rouge se montre !... Vous m'en voulez encore pour votre cadeau d'anniversaire..._

Je fermais les yeux et plongeais mon visage dans mes mains. J'étais exténuée. Ces derniers jours, j'avais beaucoup de mal à contenir mes émotions, discipline dans laquelle je pensais pourtant être passée maitre depuis le temps... Une main sur mon épaule, je n'avais donc pas fermé la porte de mon bureau. Je n'ai pas envie de relever la tête, je voudrais pouvoir m'endormir instantanément ici, d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, même sans Jane... Oui, il en était venu à hanter mes nuits. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela, m'apitoyer sur mon manque de vie privé, sur le fait que j'étais encore seule à bientôt 36 ans, c'était amplement suffisant... Voir un psy ? Jamais, le dernier m'a fait accuser de meurtre. Et puis tout va bien.

« Tout va bien Lisbon... »

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Un léger gout salé me ramena bien vite à la réalité, tout comme la douce chaleur qui m'envahit lorsque je sentis deux bras me serrer contre un torse musclé. J'étais pathétique. Je savais très bien à qui appartenaient ses bras, même à 1H du matin je restais à peu près lucide, l'habitude... Je pensais pourtant qu'il était parti. Je le lui fit remarquer entre deux sanglots incontrôlés.

« Je suis revenu Lisbon, ça va aller. » me répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller, et pourtant c'était tentant, surtout après le débat qui avait fait rage en moi toute la soirée : lui et moi, une association qui ne devait pas existée en dehors du cadre professionnel, malgré mes désirs refoulés. Il était écorché vif, incapable d'amour à nouveau, et moi, trop méfiante pour avoir eu une quelconque relation sérieuse. Oh j'avais connu des hommes, des histoires d'un soir, mais cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui avais posé la question, essayant dans un ultime effort de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix. Il m'avait toujours fait de l'effet, beaucoup trop. Mais en bonne agent j'avais toujours tout camouflé, fuyant même, quand la situation devenait trop extrême, alors pourquoi était-il là ?

« Lisbon, je sais que vous n'allez pas bien ces derniers temps, mais... vous vous fermez complètement à moi. Personne n'est invincible, on a tous besoin un jour ou l'autre d'une personne avec qui affronter ses peines et ses peurs. J'en sais quelque chose. »

Sa voix était grave, il ne riait plus. De toute façon, il était moins souriant ces derniers temps.

Etait-ce de ma faute ?

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, tous ces souvenirs, sans que je ne parvienne à saisir la raison de leur soudaine sortie du tiroir dans lequel je les avais soigneusement rangés à force d'efforts répétés...

« Jane, en plus de six ans de travail commun, j'ai toujours réussi à vous cacher ce que je voulais, mes faiblesses, mes peurs, mes sentiments, alors pourquoi est-ce que je craque maintenant ? »

Quelle cruche, comme s'il avait la réponse... J'attendais sa réaction, toujours dans ses bras, remarquant au passage qu'il avait éteint mon ordinateur et m'emmenait vers mon divan. Une fois assis, il raffermit son étreinte.

« Parce que vous avez changé en six ans. »

J'étais sous le choc. Une des plus vieilles peurs du genre humain me rattrapait soudainement : celle de vieillir. Les larmes se remirent à couler, sans que je ne tente quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. J'étais seule, depuis tellement d'années, oubliant cela en me noyant dans le travail. Voilà ce qu'était la réalité de ma vie.

Mais je l'avais toujours accepté, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Peut être parce que je venais d'apprendre la naissance de ma sixième nièce, le mariage de mon plus jeune frère, le rendez vous de Jane avec Kristina... Peut être parce que je voulais avoir ma chance, peut être que...

Peut être parce que j'avais vraiment changé, moi la jeune femme solitaire et effrayé par les relations de toutes sortes.

Et puis il y avait eu cette enquête que nous venions de boucler, une fois encore grâce à Jane. Nous avions sauvé la vie d'une jeune mère, dont nous avions dû garder l'enfant pendant quelques jours, me laissant gouter de manière éphémère à la joie que pouvait finalement provoquer le fait de s'occuper et de protéger un petit bout...

« Lisbon, vous avez le droit de faire votre vie... »

Alors il avait deviné ce qui me mettait dans cet état déplorable... Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir ? Mais je ne m'en énervais pas ce soir, sentant une légère pointe de dépit percer dans ses paroles. Cela paraissait tellement stupide, et pourtant. Oui j'en avais le droit mais...

« Il faut être deux pour faire sa vie Jane. »

Je quittais ses bras protecteurs, séchant mes larmes d'un geste rapide et le laissais seul après avoir pris mon sac et avoir quitté la pièce.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Jane ne ma reparla jamais de cette soirée, à mon plus grand soulagement. Cette prise de conscience avait été assez difficile comme cela. Les mois passèrent et mon malaise s'atténua, peu à peu, enfoui au fin fond de mon esprit torturé. Les enquêtes s'enchainèrent, j'appris que Jane n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin avec Kristina mais je ne cherchais pas à savoir pourquoi de peur de raviver mes blessures cicatrisant petit à petit, la femme de mon frère Matt retomba enceinte... J'avais l'impression que le monde continuait à tourner en me laissant à l'écart.

J'avais peur de finir par faire une bêtise, une de celle qu'on ne peut pas réparer.

Je ne percevais pas les visages alarmés de mes proches devant mon regard vide, devant mon manque de réaction. Je crois que je ne faisais plus d'efforts. J'aurais du voir quelqu'un, parce que plus je me taisais, plus la liste de mes regrets s'allongeait, comme la liste de course d'une famille nombreuse... Je ne pleurais même plus.

A vrai dire, peut être que si, je ne me souviens plus...

******ooooOOOOoooo**

Combien de temps ai-je passé dans cet état ? Longtemps selon l'homme à côté de moi.

« Tout va bien Lisbon... »

J'avais déjà entendu cela. Maintenant je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, rien n'allait, et on ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Non, je n'ai plus envie de vivre Jane, ça ne va pas... »

J'avais dit cela dans un souffle. Où étais-je ? J'entendais des bips sonores réguliers, étrange symphonie mortuaire renforçant l'impression de malaise que provoquait la vue du tableau auquel j'appartenais malgré moi. Comment avais-pu arriver là ? Je ne me rappelais de rien...

Je tournais la tête dans un mouvement douloureux pour apercevoir mon visiteur. Mes yeux fatigués crurent apercevoir un ange aux boucles d'or et aux iris d'un bleu limpide. Etait-il venu abréger mes souffrances ? J'avais raté ma vie. Malgré mon travail, il avait finalement fini par me manquer quelque chose.

Tout à coup, quelque chose brilla sur la joue de l'ange. Depuis quand pleurait-on en haut ?

« Laissez-moi-vous aider... »

Ma vue devint plus nette. C'était lui. Etais-je heureuse de le voir ? Je ne sais pas. Il me rendait les choses plus difficiles, et pourtant si je me trouvais ici, c'est que j'avais du faire une bêtise. Tout du moins essayé.

« Vous avez déjà eu votre peine Jane, laissez moi la mienne. »

J'avais dit cela d'une voix douce, avec un sourire à son intention. Je sombrais peu à peu dans la folie, mais était-ce trop tard pour faire marche arrière ? En avais-je seulement envie ?

Cela faisait beaucoup de questions, et je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Pas dans l'immédiat. La morphine ne m'aidait pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois c'était lui, d'une voix douloureuse.

« Parce que c'est trop tard Jane. »

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je fasse souffrir les gens auxquels je tenais. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, je n'aurais pas pu réparer tous les dégâts que j'avais fait inconsciemment. Je m'en voulais.

Encore un regret, ou un remord selon le point de vue : ne pas l'avoir rendu heureux, ou bien l'avoir fait souffrir.

Ils auraient dû me laisser.

« Vous avez le droit de faire votre vie Lisbon... Avec moi. »

Je souris faiblement. Ils avaient dû forcer sur la morphine, où bien était-ce lié à tous les cachets que j'avais pris ? Je me sentais tellement détachée de tout cela. Comme un cerf-volant dont le fil menacerait de lâcher à tout moment, libérant le bout de tissu de son emprise douloureuse, le laissant seul, porté par les vents.

« C'est vous qui avez le droit de refaire votre vie Jane. Et sans moi. »

Il pleurait en silence. Je sentais au fond de moi un profond désespoir, comme un souvenir amer de ce que j'avais pu éprouver avant de me retrouver ici. J'avais voulu qu'il me dise cela. Maintenant je voulais qu'il me laisse, qu'il relâche l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. C'était tragique, j'en avais conscience.

« J'ai l'impression de vous tuer. C'est atroce. »

Ce n'était pas moi qui avais parlé, j'étais surprise. Il avait dit sans élever la voix, fixant ces yeux dans les miens où je pouvais apercevoir toute la détresse qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Il... me tuait ?

Je ressentais une foule de sentiments commencer à refaire surface. Tout mon corps devenait douloureux, comme si tout à coup on tirait sur la ficelle pour me faire redescendre. Je luttais quelques temps pour rester en altitude, effrayée par la longue chute qui semblait maintenant inévitable. Je paniquais, mon cœur s'emballait et je sentais ma vue se troublait : était-ce dû au vent qui me fouettait le visage dans ma chute vertigineuse, ou juste des larmes ?

Des larmes... Dans mes yeux secs depuis une éternité elles me firent mal, brûlantes et libératrices. Ma poitrine se souleva et j'éclatais en sanglots.

La chute était finie.

******ooooOOOOoooo**

Aujourd'hui je retourne au bureau pour la première fois depuis ma dépression. Oui c'était ce que j'avais vécu, Sophie m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je l'accepte si je voulais la surmonter.

C'est une très bonne psychiatre.

Jane a aussi été formidable. Il a été à mes côtés, me fournissant le soutient nécessaire à ma rémission. Je sais qu'il va falloir clarifier les choses bientôt, mais je ne suis pas pressée, je profite à nouveau de la vie. D'ailleurs ma dernière nièce est adorable, un vrai petit ange.

Quand je pénètre dans les bureaux, Jane est à mes côtés silencieux. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ici pendant mon absence, multipliant les anecdotes, cherchant à me faire sourire, et bien souvent il y arrivait, ce qui le rendait heureux, je le voyais. Il avait eu quelques enquêtes, et Cho Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient été exemplaires, refusant ses plans les plus fous mais acceptant de le suivre malgré tout. Il tenait beaucoup à eux, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Nous nous retrouvons devant nos collègues et amis dans un silence gêné. Puis un bruit : quelqu'un applaudit. Je me tourne surprise et découvre Cho, bientôt imité par Van Pelt et Rigsby qui semblent bien plus proches que quand je les ai laissés. Ils ont raison.

Je souris quand tout l'étage se joint à eux pour me féliciter.

Je sens alors qu'il me prend la main et la serre doucement pour me rassurer. Je lui souris, lui indiquant silencieusement que tout va bien. Puis sans rompre ce lien, je l'entraine vers nos collègues. Ils ont vraiment l'air soulagés et heureux de me revoir, je suis touchée même si je me contente de sourire de plus belle. Un sourire franc, qui exprime plus que tous les mots, ils le savent.

Mais Je crois que mes joues s'empourprent légèrement malgré tout vu le petit sourire de mon consultant.

Chacun m'embrasse, ajoutant une petite phrase de bienvenue. Cela fait vraiment du bien d'être de retour. Nous passons une bonne heure, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets sensibles. Je me sens de mieux en mieux, Jane le sait, je le sens qui se détend. Au bout d'un certains temps il décide de nous faire quelques uns de ses tours de passe-passe pour le plus grand bonheur de l'assemblée. Moi je souris toujours.

Je me rappelle alors qu'après mon rendez vous avec Hightower, j'aurai une dernière chose à régler.

L'entrevue avec ma directrice s'est bien passée. Jane a demandé à y assister et Hightower a accepté. Encore quelque chose pour laquelle il faudra bien que je le remercie un jour, avec son approbation ou non.

Nous ressortons en silence, nous n'avons plus besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Nous nous retrouvons devant mon bureau, j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend mais...

« Jane ?

- Pas maintenant Lisbon. »

Il me sourit, de ce sourire si particulier qui m'est réservé depuis ces derniers évènements. Je lui souris à mon tour mais ne baisse pas les armes pour autant.

« J'en ai besoin Jane. »

Un silence. Il sait que je dis la vérité. Voyant qu'il ne répond pas mais garde ses yeux dans les miens, je l'emmène dans mon bureau, le prenant par la main. Une situation vécu tant de fois, notre contact mis à part. Cette pièce a entendu tellement de confessions...

« Tu sais que je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

- Lisbon...

- Chut, je veux que tu le saches. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, une fois encore. »

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de me regarder. C'est troublant, j'ai du mal à me décider. Une question me brûle les lèvres, mais c'est dangereux. Je reste fragile...

« Mais ? »

Il a dit ça d'une voix douce, sentant mon désarroi. Nous nous tenons toujours, et je sens qu'il raffermit imperceptiblement sa prise.

« Je vais de mieux en mieux, et... »

C'est dur. Très dur. Relevant les yeux, je croise son regard. Je me rends alors compte que s'il existe un endroit au monde où je peux trouver la force de poursuivre, c'est ici.

« On devient quoi ? »

J'ai murmuré cette dernière question, mais il a compris, je le sais. Il me regarde longuement, sans jamais lâché mon visage du regard. Il lit en moi, je le sens, mais j'ai appris à me laisser faire, un conseil de Sophie.

« Je t'ai fait une promesse un jour... »

Oui je me souviens, même si cela me parait très loin, comme si cela avait eu lieu dans une autre vie. Je me tais, attendant qu'il poursuive. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur.

« Je t'ai dit que je serai toujours là pour te protéger, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Il marque une pause.

« Un autre jour, je t'ai dit qu'il était très important pour moi que tu me fasses confiance. Et puis une fois je t'ai aussi dit que si j'étais sur le point de mourir je t'appellerais, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire pourquoi. »

Il sourit, et je me surprends à l'imiter. Il reprend son sérieux et poursuit d'une voix grave :

« Je t'aurais dit ce que Bosco m'a dit le jour de sa mort. Il m'a dit que j'avais gagné Lisbon. Que j'avais gagné ton cœur. Sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru, je n'étais pas prêt à le croire. Il m'a pourtant fait promettre de veiller sur toi, et je me suis empressé de le rassurer sur ce point. Car je savais déjà que tu comptais pour moi. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Penser à une autre femme était nouveau et douloureux, j'ai donc mis ces sentiments de côtés, me contentant de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse.

J'ai échoué, et je m'en voudrais longtemps.

Parce que maintenant je sais que s'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre avec qui je me sens capable de tout refaire c'est toi. Alors faute de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse aujourd'hui et le reste de ta vie.

C'est toi qui a les cartes en main. »

Je n'ai pas quitté sa main ni ses yeux. A vrai dire je voudrais bien resté ainsi le reste de ma vie.

« Tu sais que je ne le dirai pas, j'ai trop peur des responsabilités. Tu as déjà souffert Jane... »

Il a retrouvé son sourire si tendre, et me dit :

« Si tu m'acceptes à tes côtés, je serai libéré. »

Il rapproche son visage du mien jusqu'à nous ne soyons plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre puis s'arrête. Il ne veut pas me brusquer et attend que je décide, si je le veux. Je sais qu'il acceptera tout. Mais j'en ai envie, peut être plus que lui.

Alors quand nos lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois, alors que je passe ma main libre dans ses boucles blondes tandis qu'il me serre doucement contre lui, j'ai enfin cette certitude : grâce à lui, je suis définitivement guérie.

_Happy End..._

* * *

**En espérant que cette histoire vous a plu.**


End file.
